conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ástralic
Ástralic is a futuristic and one of the official languages of Australia in the 23rd Century. Its name could transliterate as "Australian", from the "Ástralja" Austraila + "-ic" name suffix. Other official languages include: Australiane, Astrális, isyAsidlaliya, Āztlālyatōhli, Australiká, Avstralskij, and Ulurrulirra. Overview Orthography and Phonology There are 34 letters in the Ástralic alphabet (accented vowels count as separate letters). The language's alphabet is notorious for bringing back the letters "Ð" and "Þ" into the English speaking language group. The language can be typed with a standard Icelandic keyboard. The names of the letters are indeclinable. All letters are pronounced accordingly with no exceptions. All letters apart from "ð" and "q" can be used as initial letters, so their capital forms are usually only seen in whole-word capitalisation. Lexicon and Etymology Being Australia's official Germanic language, all the words in the language originate from Proto-Germanic roots. Grammar being made Unlike its well known ancestor (English), the grammar for Ástralic is very complex. Pronouns, Nouns and Adjectives have seven genders: *Male *Female *Neuter *Masculine *Feminine *Object *Abstract They also have six cases: *Nominative *Accusative *Dative *Genitive *Vocative *Instrumental Verbs and Adverbs have three tenses: *Past *Present *Future They also conjugate into: *First Person *Second Person *Third Person M (Male/Masculine) *Third Person F (Female/Feminine) *Third Person N (Neuter/Object/Abstract) There are also: *Past, Present and Future Participles *Imperative Singular and Plural *Infinitive but these only conjugate the verb and not the adverb. Pronoun Declension Because pronouns are used all the time, they are irregular in comparison to nouns. First and Second Person Pronouns Third Person Pronouns Noun and Adjective Declension To make up for having so many cases and genders, both the noun and adjective declensions are the same. This means that it is up to context to decide which word is the noun and which is the adjective, but the adjectives usually precede the nouns unless for poetic purposes. The comparative and superlative forms of adjectives and adverbs are formed by adding "-or" and "-ost" before declining the word. The regular declensions are in the table below (plurals are in brackets). To help remember them: * Male and Masculine use the same letter, Male uses the accent. Same for Female/Feminine and Neuter/Object. In other words, animate nouns (people and animals) use the accent, inanimate nouns (plants and objects) do not. * Dative always ends with "m", Genitive with "z", and Vocative with "ó". * Dative is Accusative with "m" after it, Genitive is Nominative with "z" after it, and Instrumental is Accusative with an "n" before it. * Plural "r" comes before Dative "m", Genitive "z" and Instrumental "ó". The definite and indefinite articles both decline as above, except in the Nominative Abstract which ends with "y". Conjugation of "béjy" The word "béjy", or "to be", is an auxiliary verb used all the time in Ástralic as it is in English. Be cause of this, the conjugation of the verb is irregular. Verb and Adverb Conjugation As the noun and adjective declensions are the same, the verb and adverb conjugations are similar. The regular conjugations are in the table below (adverbs are in square brackets). Adverbs also decline to agree with their adjective's case. Adverbs decline like Abstract Nouns with a "ý" instead of "y", including the Nominative. Word List English-Australian being created A being created # after - conj, prep: aftýr +nom; adv. ind, pref: aftry- # and - ad B being created # be - aux. v: béjy # because - conj: ás, þwí; - "because of" prep: þwí of +gen # but - conj: but # by - conj: bíj I being created # impossible - adj: unmóguleh L being created # let - v: laty; when used as an imperative, the order of words is changed slightly: the second verb is placed at the start in the Future Participle, and the pronoun is place after in the Vocative Case. To say "let's go!" for example is "gówul osó!", or "let me have it!" is "havul mejó yt!". # l''' - Word List Australian-English being created Nouns are written in the Nominative form. Adjectives are written in the Nominative Abstract form, as the declension has no ending. Verbs and Adverbs are written in the Infinitive form. Nouns which have multiple genders depending on context are marked with an asterisk (*). A being created # '''ad - and # a''' - Á being created # '''ál* - adj: all; - n. UNI: all of it, all, everyone (MLE/FML), everything (NEU) # ás - conj: as, since, because # á''' - B being created # '''-bárr - pref. adj.: -able, -ible; the second "r" is usually omitted when declining (i.e. gen. sg. NEU = -báréz) # béjy - aux. v: to be # bi-''' - pref: causative of v. # '''but - conj: but # b''' - C being created # '''c - D being created # dah - n. ABS: day # déjy - v: to die # dówy - aux. v: to do # drém - n. ABS: ''dream # '''d' - E being created # e''' - É being created # '''éty - v: to eat # é''' - F being created # '''findy - v: to find # f''' - G being created # '''gahny - v: to gain # game - n. OBJ: game # grén - n. ABS: green # grýn - adj: green # g''' - H being created # '''hýry - v: to hear # h''' - I being created # '''-ifjy - pref. causative of v.: -ify; the "jy" changes to "í" in conjugated forms. (hí -ifídac, -ifíc, -ifíluc = he -ified, -ifies, will -ify) See also: bi-''' # '''i - K being created # képy - v: to keep; - "onképy ...iq" phrase: to keep on ...ing # k''' - M being created # '''m - O being created # o''' - S being created # '''scadów - n. ABS. irr: shadow # scam - n. ABS: shame # scamy - v. to shame # scád - n. ABS: shade # scády - v. to shade # só - conj: so # s''' - T being created # '''talky - v: to talk # t''' - Þ being created # '''þiq - n. ABS: thing # þrúw - adv, adj. ind, prep. +dat: through, +ins through(out), within # þy* - art. UNI: the # þ''' - V being created # '''v - W being created # walky - v: to walk # w''' - Y being created # '''y* - art. UNI: a, some # ygehn - adv. ind: again # y - Category:Languages